Cheesy
by Skitty13
Summary: Urged to go pick up a pizza halfway across the town, Leaf ends up having a strange conversation. With a change of events, things turn out not as expected. Leafgreenshipping.


Cheesy

You guys want to hear a joke about pizza?

Gary: ...why not?

Nah, it's too _cheesy! _XD

Leaf: Ha ha, nice one!

Thank you! :)

Gary: Where did you get this idea from again?

From eating cheese pizza, while reading funny pickup lines. Anyways, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the cheesy/funny pickup lines or any jokes.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Leaf," May urged, nudging her brunette friend. "<em>Please<em>?"

"Why me?" Leaf asked, looking over at her close friends. "Can't Dawn get the pizza?"

"But you're the fastest out of the three of us," Dawn replied. "Misty's busy and can't come over today, otherwise we would get her to get it."

The three girls were hanging out at May's house, and it was lunch time. May was the first to notice, and had wanted to get ramen but after changing her mind multiple times since the ramen shop was closed, they decided on pizza.

"Let me get this straight, you guys want a pizza where you have to walk in to get it, and the place is almost half away across town." Leaf summarized, using arm gestures to make her point. "_Why_?"

"The pizza there is _really _good!" May exclaimed, using her puppy dog eyes. She knew almost anyone would give in to them, and this time was no different. It worked.

"Fine..." Leaf mumbled, getting up from her spot on the couch. "You guys owe me a smoothie."

"Yes!" May cheered, giving her friend a hug. "Thank you!"

"Okay, I'll be back in twenty minutes max," Leaf gestured for Bulbasaur to follow. "Come on, Bulbasaur, let's go."

...

Quickly walking to the pizza parlor, she looked at the address to make sure she had the right place. Pushing open the door, the cheerful bell chimed, signaling her entrance. The place was quiet, despite lunch time was drawing near.

"Hi there," a spiky brown haired guy greeted, a smirk on his face. "How _may_ I help you?"

"Uh," Leaf walked over to the counter, Bulbasaur watching him suspiciously. "I want one medium pepperoni pizza and one large cheese pizza with extra cheese, please."

"Alright," he replied, typing in the order. "That'll be twenty five dollars."

Handing him twenty five dollars, Leaf looked around the small shop with little interest. The guy walked back from giving the order to the chef.

"I don't think we've met before, I wouldn't be able to forget a pretty face like your's. What's your name beautiful?" he asked with a wink. "My name's Gary."

"Leaf," she simply replied.

Gary grinned. "So, Leaf, do you believe in love at first sight? Or do I have to walk by again?"

"What?" Leaf asked, looking over at him with an eyebrow raised. "No."

"Did it hurt when you fell out of heaven?" Gary tried, hoping for it to work.

Leaf rolled her eyes. "No, but you're hurting my ears with your voice."

"You know you could sit here and listen for my voice for hours," Gary teased.

Leaf scoffed. "In your dreams."

"All the time," he grinned.

Leaf stared blankly at him.

"You must be tired from running through my mind all day." he smirked.

"Yeah, running away from you." the brunette informed him.

"Do you have a map?" Gary asked. "Cause I'm lost in your eyes."

Leaf turned away. "Good, stay lost."

"Can I have directions?" he retaliated.

"Where to...?"

"Your heart."

"I don't think so."

"Well then, I'm going to become a thief and steal it then!"

Leaf mentally face palmed, it looked like he wasn't giving up any time soon.

"I'm no photographer, but I can picture _us_ together," he suggested with a wink.

"I can't," Leaf shrugged.

"You know, Leafy—" Gary started.

"DON'T call me '_Leafy'_" Leaf interrupted, glaring at him.

"Alright," he put his hands up in mock surrender. "I guess I won't call you that... for now."

"Thank you, I guess I won't hit you... for now." Leaf replied.

"You kind of remind me of someone," Gary mused, completely ignoring Leaf's retort.

"Really, who?" she yawned.

"My next girlfriend." he smiled.

"How much longer until the pizzas are done?" Leaf groaned.

"Do you have the time?" he questioned.

The brunette looked down at her watch. "It's twelve o'clock."

"No," Gary shook his head. "Do you have the time for me to take you on a date?"

"Not happening." Leaf bluntly responded.

"I need a band aid, I've fallen for you," Gary smiled.

"You'll be fine without one," Leaf shrugged. "Like you'll be fine without me."

"Well, I think your Attract is working, and it's super effective," Gary declared.

"You're taking rejection too lightly, it should have been a critical hit," Leaf smiled, crossing her arms.

"Did the sun finally come out?" Gary gasped dramatically. "Nope, just your smile brightening up my day."

"Bulba," Bulbasaur laughed, watching his trainer. Usually most guys would give up after her first 'no', but this guy seemed more stubborn.

"I think you should go get a check up, you overly persistent personality must be bad for your health," Leaf smirked. Gary faltered from his spot but quickly recovered. "I think you need a Burn Heal, cause you just got _burned_!"

Gary shook his head smiling, "Nah, I prefer a Paralyze Heal, because I am stunned by your beauty."

"Stunned enough to leave me alone?" Leaf asked. She pointed to the prepared to go pizza boxes. "I think I can leave now."

"Can I follow you home?" Gary tried, handing her the boxes. "After all, I want to follow my dreams."

"I'm not interested in stalkers," Leaf laughed.

"Will _you_ stalk me?" he asked. "I would like that."_  
><em>

"... No!"

"I think my phone is broken..."

"Why?"

"It doesn't have your number!"

Bulbasaur headed over to open the door.

"I'm looking for my friend..." Gary said. "Will you be my friend?"

"We'll see about that," Leaf smiled, grabbing a napkin. "I can tell fortunes."

She pulled out a pen and wrote something down on the napkin before tossing it to him.

"Here, now its up to you to see where you're heading in the future," Leaf exclaimed, then left with Bulbasaur.

Gary looked down at the napkin and grinned. He had managed to get her number _and_ get the order done.

...

"You're back!" May cheered, snatching the boxes of pizza. She grabbed a slice and took a large bite. "Mm...!"

"What pizzas did you get?" Dawn asked, handing Leaf a large smoothie.

Leaf smiled, accepting the drink. "Medium pepperoni and a large cheese pizza with extra cheese..."

She facepalmed, realizing what happened. _"Extra cheese."_

"Why did you take so long then?" May asked, already eating her third slice.

"Uh," Leaf took a sip of her smoothie. "Let's just say things got a little cheesy."

* * *

><p>Ha ha, this was a very bad attempt of me writing a humor story. Sorry it was so short. -_-"<p>

Leaf: *pats back* You tried.

Gary: And I succeed! *gets hit by Leaf* Hey!

Leaf: I did say I was going to hit you... :D

Once again, I did _not _come up with any of the pickup lines, only this story idea. I hope you enjoyed this leafgreenshipping one shot and... any last words guys?

Gary: Eat pizza! :P

Leaf: Thanks for stopping by! :)

Thanks for reading and have a fun day!

~Skitty13


End file.
